<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than meets the eye by GenesisPhoenixDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813566">More than meets the eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon'>GenesisPhoenixDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's past is revealed and there is more to him the David ever thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/David Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than meets the eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Barry sat in jitters on his day off when to his surprise Captain Singh sat down across from him.<br/>“Captain, hello”.<br/>“Hello Allen, How are you today?”<br/>“Doing well so far.”<br/>Barry was very confused as to why David was sitting with him but he didn’t ask.<br/>They mostly made some small talk.<br/>“Well if it isn’t Fivel as I live and breath. I thought this place had pest control.”<br/>Barry tenses and eyes dart to the woman and before he could catch himself. He fell into his old persona.<br/>“Satan what are you doing so far from the rest of the nude erections?” He sneers.<br/>She rolls her eyes and smirks.<br/>“How’ve you been Sebastian.”<br/>“I’ve been good. Yourself?”<br/>“Not bad dealing with mini Barbra Streisand and her melt downs as usual, worse as she is pregnant again.”<br/>Barry cringes “Great is she going to be there tonight?”<br/>“Yes Kurt and Blaine are bringing their daughter as well.”<br/>He hears his captain clear his throat.<br/>“Oh I apologize, Satan this is...my friend David Singh.”<br/>“Friend, wanky”.<br/>“Not like that woman he is just a friend.”<br/>“That must be difficult for you and your playboy ways.”<br/>“Ah yes but I shall endure” Barry smirks.<br/>“What do you say to a pre reunion show down. Here and now.”<br/>“As much as I hate to turn down a chance to show you up, We are a bit too old to get away with public show downs.”<br/>“Oh come on now its not like anyone would mind Smythe.”<br/>Barry sighs and glances at a very confused police captain.<br/>“Fine your on, Let me set this up, Same one as last time we faced off?”<br/>“Obviously.”<br/>He strolls over to the counter and whispers to the woman who giggles and nods putting on the instrumental.<br/>“Ready Satan?”<br/>“Just try and keep up Meerkat.”<br/>Barry signals and the music to smooth criminal starts as Barry starts off.<br/>David watch in disbelief as the shy awkward Barry Allen now sang and danced around the shop along with Santana.<br/> When the song ended they both smirked as onlookers cheered.<br/>“Looks like you haven’t lost your skill”.<br/>“What can I say, I have a gift”.<br/>“At least you didn’t slushy me this time.”<br/>Barry snickered “Red was your color” He teased making her huff.<br/>“See you at the reunion performance Sebastian.”<br/>He give a mock sigh “if I must”.<br/>“Yes you must and you should bring your friend.”<br/>“Oh....He actually didn’t even know I sing until well now.”<br/>She laughs at that.<br/>“My you have changed, hiding all that talent. Weren’t you voted most likely to become a singer?”<br/>“Most likely to break hearts actually.”<br/>She rolls her eyes and they part ways. Barry collapsing back in his seat and sipping his coffee like nothing just happened.<br/>He was of course aware of David’s staring.<br/>“Something wrong Captain?”<br/>“So we are just ignoring what just happened?”<br/>“You mean the singing? Yeah that actually happens whenever a member of New directions pops up somewhere. Granted my group was guilty of it to but no where near as much.”<br/>“CAPTAIN!”<br/>“Fucking Christ I can't catch a break” Barry mutters.<br/>“Nick, Jeff and Trent you're here too.”<br/>“How did we know we would find our captain in a coffee shop.”<br/>“Come on guys this isn’t Dalton, i’m not your Captain anymore.”<br/>“You will always be our Captain Sebby. Once a Warbler always a warbler!”<br/>Barry chuckles at that.<br/>“Hey Sebastian?”<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“Why are you in those clothes. They are so far from your tastes.”<br/>“True but if I walked around in my normal clothes, I would be pretty obvious and as you recall there is a reason the name Sebastian Smythe is heard in only controlled locations and times.”<br/>“Oh yeah, But you can’t hide forever.”<br/>“Obviously once my uncle and aunt actually passes and their companies are left to me, the media is going to be a nightmare. Anyway guys this is David Singh, A friend of mine, Be nice and try not to bother him with the speed babble your known for Jeff.”<br/>“David this is Nick, The awkward shy boy who stutters when embarrassed. It's quite amusing. Jeff who babbles non stop when nervous or excited and Trent who can’t talk to a chick to save his life.”<br/>“Sebastian!” The three wine in unison making Barry chuckle in amusement.<br/>“Not all of us are impossible to embarrass.”<br/>David rose an eyebrow at that.<br/>“Barry always stutters and blushes. Is nervous and awkward.”<br/>“I’m human too Nick, I get Awkward, and embarrassed as well. It’s just with me it is very situation and person based. Sure at scandals I’ll flirt, make obvious passes and pick up an interesting man for the night with no shame whatsoever. However if someone tried flirting with me while i’m in professional location or a location where I would not typically be flirted with then you get the Awkward blush and babble version.”<br/>“Sebastian you seduced a teachers son in front of said teacher.”<br/>Barry smirked at the memory.<br/>“I never viewed school as professional, it was merely another place to play. Plus I was Captain of the Warbler show choir and the cardinals lacrosse team. Really I was well desired by the gay community there.”<br/>“Need we bring up the ‘I what you back’ performance.”<br/>Barry turned red and cleared his throat.<br/>“That was something I wish everyone would forget.”<br/>“Kurt wanted to murder you for making a pass at his boyfriend.”<br/>“At least it wasn’t gap attack.”<br/>All three shuttered.<br/>“True”.<br/>“Plus I’m aware I was an asshole in highschool.”<br/>“You played the cheesy highschool villain roll well. The Glee club wars were legendary.”<br/>“Yes yes I was an evil dick I’m aware” Barry rolled his eyes.<br/>“Evil sexy Playboy dick” Jeff adds. <br/>“What was it your stalker said....” Trent teased<br/>“Oh god please don’t mention that” Barry shifted uncomfortably.<br/>“The Biggest Cock and the stamina of a god wasn’t it” <br/>David choked on his coffee.<br/>Barry was bright red.<br/>“I...I hate you guys so much. <br/>“Wow Sebastian was telling the truth about him being able to get embarrassed. But why if anything you would normally be, pardon the pun, cocky about that fact.”<br/>Barry glared at them.<br/>“Let me introduce you once more. To Captain David Singh of the CCPD, my friend and boss”.<br/>All three of their eyes widen.<br/>“Oh awkward we are so sorry Sebastian. Holy shit....”<br/>“Wait your a cop?”<br/>“No I’m a CSI. I live under my birth name again for peace from the media as ironic as that is.”<br/>“The Hair to the Smythe fortune, Future Owner and CEO of Smythe Fashion company and The Smythe law firm. As your aunt and uncle had no children and are both very ill. You are the last living of the Smythe. There wasn’t a day you weren’t on the news so we can see why you would choose to be Barry again instead. I assume in the will it will be left in your birth name?”<br/>“Yes, add that to the fact Barry Allen owns Star labs and everything attached to its name. I’m basically going to be running three companies and working as a CSI. Stressful thought I’m telling you.”<br/>“God Seb the media will be all over you.”<br/>“Honestly given their current health state, that nightmare is coming sooner rather than later. Anyway enough depressing things and you three trying to embarrass me, and letting personal sexual information out to my boss. I’ll see you three, the warblers and the New direction originals, at the reunion.”<br/>“Don’t forget the blazer Sebby”.<br/>“Obviously”.<br/>They stroll out and Barry sighs and rubs his temples.<br/>“I apologize for all the weirdness today. I should have guessed with the two groups in the city, I would run into them.”<br/>“So your a multi-billionaire heir, to the biggest country wide law firm and an international Fashion empire and you own star labs, Your birth name is Barry Allen but you went by the name Sebastian Smythe for a time. You apparently are not as innocent as everyone here thought and your show choir team and your rival are having a team reunion concert. That sum it up?”<br/>“Yeah pretty much.”<br/>“May I come?”<br/>Barry blinked a bit.<br/>“Sure if you want to. Bringing anyone else?”<br/>“No....no one to bring really, as me and Rob split a few months ago.”<br/>Barry tilts his head in thought.<br/>“I see.... Well its tonight at eight. So I’ll pick you up at seven thirty.”<br/>“See you there”.<br/>After watch David’s gaze flicker to and linger on his crotch as he stood. <br/>Barry gives a very Sebastian like smirk and leans in to whisper the older mans ear.<br/>“Staring at my crotch is not going to tell you if their words are true or not Captain. However if you ever want proof, well all you have to do is ask” He purrs before walking off leaving a beat red and startled David behind.<br/>   Later that night Barry gets into a sports car he normally never drives but since he was Sebastian for the night he was going all in. He pulls up to David’s house and knocks on the door, dressed in his old Dalton blazer.<br/>David opens the door, dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks. David’s eyes run over Barry’s form.<br/>“You look good Allen.”<br/>“Smythe or Sebastian tonight David. Shall we.”<br/>Barry smirks and gestures to the car.<br/>“Where the hell...”<br/>“I have a house under my name Captain, I just don’t live there, and wont till Barry and Sebastian are merged. After my Aunt and Uncle pass away.” With that they were off to the reunion. Barry was quiet and tense as they pull into the lot. <br/>“Bas!” An excited shrill shriek sounds as Barry and David get out. Barry turns just in time to catch a flying child.<br/>“Barbara. You’ve gotten so big.”<br/>“When are you going to get a Mini Smythe Seb?”<br/>Barry raises an eyebrow at Kurt and Blaine who walk up soon after.<br/>“When I got a husband and I’ll most likely adopt.”<br/>“If your not with someone then who is this one?” Kurt points at David.<br/>“Why does everything think we are dating. Believe it or not I can have male friends I haven’t fucked into the mattress.”<br/>Blaine laughs at Kurt rolls his eyes.<br/>“This is David, he is a friend and he is my boss.”<br/>“Boss?”<br/>“I work at the CCPD as a CSI.”<br/>“Ah Pleased to meet you, I’m Kurt Anderson”.<br/>“And I’m his Husband Blaine Anderson.”<br/>“And I’m Barbara Anderson!” The child states happily.<br/>“Yep the little Anderson princess” Barry states setting the child down on her feet.<br/>“I see you brought your friend.”<br/>“Hey Santana.”<br/>“Apparently he is also Sebs boss.”<br/>“Double wanky.”<br/>Barry just sighed.<br/>“I didn’t introduce myself last time, I’m Santana Lopez, and this beauty is my wife Brittney.”<br/>“CAPTAIN!”<br/>Barry turns again to see the whole of the warblers minus one. <br/>He smirks and joins his team. <br/>“David these are the Warblers and the kids are the various warbler children”.<br/>”Which Captain is the god father of all of them.”<br/>”Lord help me if there is ever a massive warbler death incident” Barry shutters making everyone laugh.<br/>“Sebastian”<br/>“Rachel Berry-Saint James I heard you have another little one on the way.”<br/>“That I do and I thought Jonathan was a handful.”<br/>“Oh who is this?”<br/>“David Singh this Rachel and her husband Jessie saint James and their son Jonathan.”<br/>“So where is eternal Inmate, male stripper and Artie?”<br/>“Wow no rude nickname for Artie?”<br/>“Never mock a man in a wheelchair, even I am not that low.<br/>“Over here, we’re here.”<br/>“David this is Sam Evans , Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, most call him puck, Puck's wife Quinn , their daughter Sophie and their son Richard, Tina and her husband Mike chang with their three daughters Daiyu, Genji, and Heng and last but never least Mercedes.”<br/>“Wait aren’t you a Broadway star Miss Berry?”<br/>“Yes I am”.<br/>“Rachel is Broadway, Santana is an actress mostly in drama shows, Artie here is a director, Puck is military, Kurt and Blaine are also Actors. Mike is a famous dancer and choreographer. Sam is a male model and Mercedes is a singer. Tina is a lawyer. Jessie is an actor. Quinn is a nurse. Brittany is a dancer. All of the warblers are mostly business men, lawyers and doctors.”<br/>“So everyone here is very successful.”<br/>“Pretty much. Anyway it's almost time for the crowd to show up. Lets get inside and finish the final prep and Get the kids and non-performing friends and loved ones seated shall we.”<br/>“Ah not going to introduce me Sebby”.<br/>“If I recall you weren’t invited, You warbler disgrace.” Barry spat as everyone glared at the new comer.<br/>He scoffs and gives a sneer.<br/>“Still pissed after all this time.”<br/>“You forcefully drugged us because you hated losing to much.”<br/>“So I was Captain and it was my call, you stepped down.”<br/>“Because I got sick of being the villain. A job apparently you were all to happy to take to far!” Barry snarled.<br/>Hunter grabs Barry by the throat.<br/>“You shouldn’t be so rude to your betters.”<br/>Barry’s eyes narrow and he grabs Hunters wrist and twists, forcing the man to release him.<br/>“Hunter you are nothing, disowned by your family, expelled from the academy and arrested for your crimes. Your nothing but a washed out spoiled brat.”<br/>Hunter snarls “And your nothing but a playboy fag with no real intelligence or talent. Hell you're probably in central city because you most likely got disowned too.”<br/>Barry smirked at that “I didn’t, but even if I did I own Star labs and I’m the best CSI in the state so unlike you I don’t need my uncle to be successful. Now leave you are not welcome here.”<br/>Hunter’s eye flick to David and he sneers.<br/>“So that's it, you have a new boy toy your trying to impress. That's why you spout off like you matter?”<br/>Barry scoffs “Oh trust me that ship sailed, Captain Singh there has seen me in some very unimpressive situations, No I’m not trying to impress him. He is merely a friend.”<br/>“A friend, right I see it now, he is out of your league. Wouldn’t want a loser like you.”<br/>“I’m sorry who was it that always won our one on one contests again...oh yeah that would be me. So stop making a fool of yourself and leave before I physically remove you.”<br/>He scoffs “I could kick your scrawny ass Seb. But since your friend isn’t taken, maybe he’ll go for a real man.”<br/>David looked disgusted.<br/>“Not a chance creep. Sebastian is more my type then a try hard like you.”<br/>Barry glanced at David trying to hide his shock.<br/>But He noticed Hunter take a step toward David and he snapped, grabbed Hunter and drug him  to Hunters car. Threw him against it, hard.<br/>“Make a move toward that man again and law and morals be damned I’ll kill you.”<br/>Everyone gasps as Hunter forcefully kisses Barry. He rips away in disgusted to see Hunter looking smug.<br/>“Maybe I should teach you your place personally”.<br/>Barry tilts his head to the side a moment.<br/>Before quickly kneeing the bastard hard in the gut making him double over. After he smirks and pulls him straight.<br/>“Let me make something perfectly clear Hunter. Touch me, or anyone under my protection again. You’ll wish you were dead by the time I finish with you. I am not afraid of you.” He gives a last warning shove before letting him go and walking away.<br/>Only to enter flash time on instinct noticing Hunter was about to swing at him. He exits flash time, spins around catching the fist  before kicking the moron away.<br/>“As honorless as ever aren’t you”.<br/>He continues to walk inside and the others follow. Nick and Jeff quickly help Barry straight is blazer and tie. <br/>“So who was that guy?”<br/>“Hunter Clarington. He use to claim to be straight and when Seb stepped down as Captain for a short time, He took over, threatened and forced us all to take steroids injections. Seb managed to fake it and made sure the one who was kicked out of the Warbler because he refused, was found by new directions. He also made sure the evidence was out there to be found. Hunter hated Sebastian because he was better, stronger, and refused to sleep with him or submit to him. Guess he never grew out of the hatred.”<br/>“Why didn’t you just come forward?”<br/>Barry winced and looked away awkwardly.<br/>“Hunter blackmailed and threatened most of us. He found Seb’s weakness and well, he took advantage.”<br/>“What did he have on you?”<br/>“He found Barry... and the case of my mother's murder. Had that been leaked while the media was all over me.... Well lets just say bad things would happen.”<br/>David gives an understanding nod.<br/>“But you couldn’t let him get away with it so you did everything behind the scenes” He stated and Barry nods.<br/>“Now then enough dark stuff we got a show to do. Nick show David to his seat.”<br/>“You got it Captain.”<br/>     After the show which went off without a hitch, Barry was taking David home.<br/> David took a deep audibly shaky breath.<br/>“Barry?”<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“...Will you..go to dinner with me tomorrow night.”<br/>Barry glances at David confused.<br/>“Sure sounds fun”.<br/>“As a date.”<br/>Barry smirked “I’d love to”.<br/>David smiled and seemed relieved.<br/>“Did you really worry I’d say no?”<br/>“Well you didn’t exactly seem happy everyone originally though we were together.”<br/>“No I wasn’t happy because I was worried you would find the thought offensive.”<br/>“Why would you think that.”<br/>“Didn’t think you liked me before you learned all you did about me, then you learned I was not a good person when young, I’d done a lot of damage. A lot of bad. Sure I did my best to make up for it all later. But still. Plus you learned I use to change bed mates as often as I changed underwear. <br/>I’m not exactly a catch David. Sure I behave a lot different now, but that Sebastian dark side is still in me. <br/>“Barry past or no everyone has a darker side to them and things they regret. Your still you.”<br/>Barry smiles softly at David and pulls up to his house.<br/>“I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow night David.”<br/>“Ok then see you at work tomorrow.”<br/>Barry gives a sharp nod and waits till David was safely inside before driving off.<br/>   The next day he was in the lab when he hears David yell for him.<br/>He strolls down and sees the warblers plus Blaine and Kurt.<br/>“One more impromptu Warbler performance Captain?” Nick asked innocently.<br/>Barry sighs and glances at David with an amused eye roll.<br/>“I’ll approve it”.<br/>Barry chuckles and Whispers to Blaine who laughs and nods. The song choice gets spread around the warblers . They take their places and they start. Barry now singing the lead to Dark Side instead of Blaine. Everyone sing and dancing in perfect harmony.  Part way through Barry Smirks and pulls David next to him as He and Blaine help him match the moves. The group did not break the routine. Surprisingly David caught on fast. Everyone watch on in amazement as the group plus David dance around then to everyone's shock David joined the singing which blended perfectly. When the song finally ends everyone cheered and Barry smirked.<br/>“Oh one more thing the kids wanted to say goodbye.”<br/>Barry chuckled and nodded and Blaine whistled the twelve baby warblers come running in and practically tackle Barry.<br/>“Bye Uncle Sebby!”<br/>They all scream in unison while clinging to various parts of him.<br/>“Ah good bye Baby Warblers. Raise hell for your parents for me would you?”<br/>“Yes Uncle Sebby” They cry as Barry give each one a hug and send them off.<br/>“Till the next time Captain”.<br/>Barry gives a sharp nod and his signature smirk.<br/>The warblers and kids leave and Barry faces his coworkers.<br/>“Before you ask, yes I sing and dance, that group was my high school show choir of which I was Captain and lead singer and their kids.”<br/>“Of which he is the god father of all of them” Joe added.<br/>One cop whistles impressed. <br/>“Damn Allen never knew you had that in you.”<br/>“Guts pulling Captain Singh into it.”<br/>“Hey he gave the permission for the performance, Obviously I was pulling him into it.”<br/>“Interesting choice of song Barry” David stated with amusement.<br/>“And the answer?”<br/>“Yes obviously.”<br/>“HUH!”<br/>Barry just chuckled and strolled upstairs leaves many confused coworkers behind. <br/>   Later that night Barry pulls up to David’s right on time dressed in  A dark forest green dress shirt and black slacks. He knocks on the door and David quickly answers. He wore a deep Burgundy dress shirt and black slacks.<br/>Once in the car.<br/>“So where will we be going?”<br/>“La Brella ” Barry answers with a smirk.<br/>David blinks in shock.<br/>“Wow that's one of the best restaurants in the city and also the hardest to get into.”<br/>Barry chuckled in amusement.<br/>Once they arrive he strolls up the host.<br/>“Table for two under the name Smythe.”<br/>The man's eyes widen and he smiles.<br/>“Mr Smythe, right this way.”<br/>They were seated in a private VIP area and handed menus.<br/>“wow well that was something.”<br/>“My Aunt and Uncle are nothing if not business savvy. Sure we only Own the Smythe Lawyer firm and Smythe Fashion Empire but We have some big shares in and parts in other companies and smaller businesses. It's under my name, but I suppose you never actually looked at my college transcripts beyond what was relevant to the CSI job huh.”<br/>“Well no.”<br/>“I have a masters in Forensic,Criminology, Law and Business and A minor in psychology. I can speak English, French, Mandarin,Portuguese, Spanish and recently Russian thanks to my friend Oliver though he never found out why I was in need of that language. Anyway I personally helped the owner set up in central. Man has amazing skills in the kitchen and a good business sense but was lacking in funds.”<br/>David was stunned. <br/>How had he missed so much that should have been right in front of his face.<br/>They order and make more small talk as they ate. Then after Barry drives David home.<br/>David was about to get out when Barry calls his name. He looks over at Barry and see he was quite close.<br/>“May I?” He whispers.<br/>After a feint nod Barry captures his lips in a gentle but firm kiss. He pulls away after a moment and smiles.<br/>“Goodnight David.”<br/>“Goodnight Barry.”<br/>He steps out and once more Barry waits till he was inside safely before driving off.<br/>  A week passes and Barry is in his lab hearing David call for him.<br/>He rushes down and hears a woman frantically speaking in Russian. <br/>He rushes over to her he calms her down and asked her in Russian what was wrong.<br/>She lets out a panicked babble.<br/>and Barry translated to David.<br/>“Her son was kidnaped by a tall white bald man. Built stature.”<br/>“How old is her son? where was the abduction?”<br/>She answers tears in her eyes.<br/>“He is six and he was taken from Central park near the horse statue.”<br/>“WE GOT A MISSING CHILD! I WANT CANINE UNITS AND EVERY ABLE BODY WE CAN SPARE OUT LOOKING FOR THAT BOY!”<br/>The woman stops Barry and she speaks again. <br/>“She says the man had some weird power. A sort of black energy pulse.”<br/>Barry tells her not to worry that they will find her son.<br/>Barry rushes out with a quick nod to David. Once out of sight line he speeds off to the lab.<br/>“CISCO Search the city of any unusual energy surges now!”<br/>“On it, why we looking?”<br/>“Meta kidnaped a six year old kid.”<br/>With in minutes they have a location.<br/>Barry rushes in to the location without costume and sees the kid was unconscious but alive in a large cage. The meta was looking over a table with a bunch of tech. Luckily Barry was not noticed. Not taking any chances he shoots a very heavy knockout dart into the man, knocking him out in seconds. He pulls his phone.<br/>“Captain. five eight three six ashworth drive. I knocked out the suspect. Getting the kid out to safety. The child in unconscious so paramedic should check him out.”<br/>“On our way.”<br/>Barry hangs up and quickly picks the lock and gets to the boy who wakes and shrinks away.<br/>Quickly Barry whispers that he is with the police and he was here to take him back to his mother. All in Russian and the boy lets Barry pick him up and carry him out to were the police cars were already pulling up. The boys mother rushes to Barry and He hands the child over to her. She babbles thank you in Russian over and over again. <br/>“How did you find the boy?” David asked.<br/>“Again I own star labs, including the huge star labs Satellite. I had cisco take it to search for energy surges and went to the biggest one.”<br/>“And you knocked the suspect out how?”<br/>Barry blushes and holds up a hand held dart gun.<br/>“Knockout darts.”<br/>The man was cuffed in meta cuffs and loaded into the ambulance as Barry spoke.<br/>“I don’t see your car Barry, we are quite far from star labs, in fact star labs is also far from the station. How did you do all this so fast.”<br/>“Do you want the report answer or the truth that only you can know.”<br/>“Both”.<br/>“Report answer, I called cisco, never went to star labs personally. He told me the address over the phone. I rushed over to the address which is fairly close to the station and central park. On foot as I was already close by. I normally carry the hand held dart gun for self defense. As I hate the idea of killing even in defense. So I used it to knock out the suspect, called you and got the child out.”<br/>“And the truth”.<br/>Barry touched David arm and vibrates his hand slightly making the man jump.<br/>“Oh your...”<br/>“Yep”.<br/>“Your just one surprise after another aren’t you.”<br/>      Barry gives a sheepish smile and they head to the station to fill out there reports and such.<br/>Over the next month it had turned out that the man was part of a trafficking ring that abducts children and sends them to various country branches. The man was convince to rat out a great many of the American based names to which David set the names out to the FBI.<br/>   One night at David house after a movie and dinner date. They finally make love for the first time. After as they Lay in each others arms Barry smiles contentedly.<br/>“I love you David”.<br/>“I love you to Barry.”<br/>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>